1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an image processing device and method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image processing device (e.g., a camera) captures an image, a process of focusing should be first performed to adjust the focal length of the lens so that the incident light to the lens forms an object on the sensing component of the camera. Whether the incident light is focused on the sensing component precisely determines whether the image formed on the sensing component is clear. Accordingly, the precision of the focusing affects the clearness of the captured image. In addition, it spends some time for accurate focusing in order to capture an image with good clearness.
As the technology progresses, most of the digital cameras available to the market have auto-focus function. The auto-focus function makes use of the digital camera to adjust the focal length of the lens and gradually detects whether the image formed on the sensing component achieves a level of clearness. Since the process of focusing requires a number of repeated adjustments to obtain the appropriate focal length, it is a time consuming process and brings inconvenience to the user. Constrained by the timing difference for focus scanning, it is possible to lose a precious image for a particular moment during taking pictures.